DGrayman oneshots! ON HOLD FOR NOW
by Katsumi Ichinose
Summary: D.Gray-man one-shots I did just because DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D.GRAY-MAN, JUST THE OC IN IT.
1. Major AN Page

**A/N - 9/11/12 - **

**Me: Hey there! This first page will be the place for all of the A/N's and stuff like that. Anyways, please enjoy reading these 'DGM' one-shot's and all that jazz.**

**Allen: Also, Katsumi does ****NOT**** own DGM.**

**Me: Although I want to TT^TT**

**Allen: *pats back* It's okay! Here...have a cookie. **

**Me: *gently takes cookie from Allen* Gee...thanks Allen-kun...*blush***

**Allen: *blush* No problem...just read the story! *blush deepens***

* * *

**A/N - 9/12/12 -**

**Me: Hi, my fellow readers! Just to let you know, if I don't update soon, just say so! I started school last week and I have Spanish, so I have alot of Spanish homework. Besides that, I really hope you enjoy reading these!**

**Allen: Yeah! Katsumi is a very good writer...in my eyes *smirks***

**Me: *blushes* Allen-kun...that's really nice, but...you don't have to flatter me like that...**

**Allen: *laughes a little* Katsu-chan, you're so cute when you're flustered like that.**

**Me: *blushes more* Allen-kun...not infront of the readers...**

**Allen: *smiles* Katsumi doesn't own DGM**


	2. Allen Walker oneshot

_**ALLEN WALKER ONE-SHOT**_

**(Nova's POV)**

** I walked into the cafeteria and the first thing I saw was a giant mountian of food piled high until it touched the ceiling. Allen Walker. I laughed to myself and went up to Jerry. "Hey there, Fallen Angel. What do want to eat?" Jerry asked. "I'm not that hungry today, just water." I said, smiling. "Alright, here you go and don't forget to get me a gift for the holidays!" Jerry said. **_**'Thanks for reminding me too. I need to go christmas shopping.'**_** I thought. I walked over to the table Allen was and sat across from him. "Hey, Skywalker!" I said. He looked at me with an annoyed expression, but it went away and he said, "Hey, Nova. How is it going?"**

**"Good, you?"**

**"Good. Have you gone christmas shopping yet?"**

**"Nope, I'm going as soon as I can. Why are you asking? You're not going to sneak in my room for a quick peek at your gift again, are you?" I asked, eyeing him. He blushed. "No! Of course not. I've changed that little habit of mine, don't worry." I smiled. Then someone put their arm around mine shoulder. "Hey, Angel." **

**"Hey, Baka Usagi." I said, smirking at him.**

**"That's not very nice. You going christmas shopping later?" I nodded. "Can I come?" Lavi asked, giving me puppy dog eyes. I smirked. "Lavi, that doesn't work on me. Besides I'm going shopping with Lenalee."**

** As if she heard me, Lenalee came in and sat next to me. "Can we go shopping now?" She complained. I sighed, brushing off Lavi's arm, and nodded. I got up and Lenalee grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the cafeteria.**

**(Allen's POV)**

** "Why are they in such a hurry?" I asked. "I don't know. You want to go shopping for gifts?" Lavi asked. "Do you even have any money?" He looked up then at me and shoke his head. I sighed. "Why don't we make stuff?"**

**"Why?"**

**"As kids, Nova and I used to make each others gifts because we didn't have any money to get anything."**

**"Sounds easy enough. I wonder if we could get Yu in on this." I grimaced. "I don't think that would be a good idea." I said. "It might be. Yu told me that Nova was like a little sister to him. I guess he'll do anything for her."**

**"Kanda told **_**you**_** that?"**

**"Yep. On a mission I asked him what he thought about Nova. I told him she was hot and he grabbed my collar saying-" Lavi was cut off. "1) I thought I told you not to tell ****anyone**** about that and 2) I told you if you hurt her, I would rip off your ears, Baka Usagi." I looked up and saw Kanda glaring at Lavi.**

** "How is Nova like a sister to you?" I asked. He glared at me and said, "None of your business."**

**"Hey, Yu. Wanna help us make gifts for Nova?" Lavi asked. "No, I already have a gift for her."**

**"You actually got her a gift?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded and walked away. "So what are we making for the girls?" Lavi asked. "Well...we need to find out what they like the most."**

**"I know what Nova likes the most."**

**"Really? What is it?" He smirked. "Figure it out. And once you do, you should give it to her." Then Lavi got up and walked away. I sighed. **_**'What was he talking about?'**_** I thought.**

**(Nova's POV)**

** "What excatly are you looking for?" Lenalee asked. "I'm looking for a locket to give Allen. I want to put a picture in it and give it to him."**

**"Aww~ So cute. What does it look like? I'll help you find it."**

**"I reserved it, but I can't remember where the shop is though."**

**"Let's split up and when we're done, let's meet at that cafe**** later." I nodded and we split up looking for the shop.**

** Eventually, Lenalee found the shop and obtained the gift and we meet at the cafe****. We ordered some hot chocolate and Lenalee gave me the locket. "Good, it's as flawless as it was before." I said. "Allen's going to love it." Lenalee said. "How do you know?"**

**"Because you're the one who gave it to him." I blushed and smiled, looking at the locket in my hands. "Look who's here. Never thought we'd bump into you guys." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Lavi and Allen. I smiled, shoving the locket into my pocket. "Hey guys! Wanna come sit with us?" I asked. They nodded and Allen sat next to me while Lavi sat next to Lenalee.**

** "Did you guys get the stuff you wanted?" Lavi asked. "I did, Lenalee still needs something." I said. "Can I see what you got for Allen?" Lavi asked, jokingly. I scoffed. "No and how would you know it would be for Allen?" He laughed, dropping the conversation. I looked out the window, staring at the snow that gracfully landed on the ground and the window. Then it hit me: **_**my birthday is tomorrow**_**. "Allen, can you move so I can get out?" I asked. Allen got up and I ran over to the counter, paid for all four of us, and ran out the door.**

**(Allen's POV)**

** "She's going to a flower shop. Why?" Lavi asked. I looked down and said, "Her birthday."**

**"She's getting flowers for her birthday?"**

**"No...for her parents. They died when she was born, remember?"**

**"Oh yeah. I remember her telling us about that when we went to Germany to settle the 'Rewinding Town' case." Lenalee said. I nodded. I got up and walked out.**

** When Nova walked out of the flower shop, I ran over there and bought some flowers too.**

**NEXT DAY...CHRISTMAS DAY...**

**(Nova's POV)**

** I wrapped the last gift and went straight down to the cafeteria. I sat infront of Kanda (For a change) and smiled. He sighed. "What do you want, Nova?" I just smiled and reached into my pocket, pulling out a little box. "Here." I said, giving him the box. He took the box within his hand and opened it, eyes slightly wide. "What's with the ribbon?" He asked. "Idiot, your supposed to put it on the handle of Mugen. I used to tie it to my katana when I was younger. I thought you might like to have it." I explained. He looked at it for a moment then looked at me with a small smile. "Thank-you." He mumbled. I giggled. "Your welcome. Merry Christmas!"**

** I walked to the counter and placed a box on it while Jerry wasn't looking. Then I walked over to Allen's table and sat next to Lavi. "Hey, Angel. Happy Holidays! Where's my present?" Lavi asked, eagerly. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a box. "A watch?" I nodded. "Why?"**

**"Look at the back, stupid." He turned over the watch and widen his eyes, smiling. He looked at me and gave me a gentle hug. I blushed and hugged him back. " **_**'There are many worlds, but they share one sky. One sky, one destiny.' **_**What does that mean?" Lenalee asked. "It means excatly what it says. If you don't understand, just keep trying." I explained.**

** I reached into my pocket again and pulled out two more boxes. I gave one to Lenalee and the other to Allen. "Thank-you, Nova! It's just what I needed!" Lenalee said, holding up her gift. "What's so great about earrings?" Lavi asked. "I needed a pair for the party tonight. It'll go great with my dress." I smiled and looked at Allen who was blushing. "Nova...thank-you for this. It's...very nice of you to...get this." He said. "Don't you like it?" I asked, pouting abit. "Of course I like it! It's just..."**

**"It's the sweetest thing you could get from a girl." Lavi said. "Something like that." Allen said, laughing abit. I smiled. "Glad you guys like your gifts. I'm going to my room now. See you guys at the party tonight!" I said. I got up and walked out of the cafeteria.**

**TIME SKIP...AT THE PARTY...**

** I put the rest of my outfit on and looked at myself in the window's reflection. I smiled and went down to the cafeteria.**

**(Allen's POV)**

** I sat down at a table, staring at the locket Nova gave me. I smiled and looked up, hearing the door open. Nova came in and I blushed. She was wearing a sliver dress that ended at her knees. She had on finger-less gloves that went up to her elbows. She had silver heels and white stockings. She wore her hair in a neat bun and silver chopsticks along with silver earrings and a matching necklace. I hadn't noticed her walking over to me until Lavi elbowed my ribs. "There's Nova. She looks pretty hot, huh? Did you get her gift?" Lavi asked. "Crap! I knew I forgot something. Can't you help me?" He shoke his head. "Sorry, Beansprout. You gotta figure it out yourself." He got up and left, Nova replcing his place next to me.**

** "Hey, Allen. You look nice tonight." She said, smiling. My heart skipped a beat with that smile of hers. "Thank-you. You look very pretty." She blushed. "Thanks. I see you like your gift." I nodded, "I don't like it, I love it. It kinda makes me want to go back to that time." She nodded in agreement. _'Come on, Allen! Say something!' _I told myself. I took a deep breath and turned to Nova. "Nova," She looked at me. "Do you, maybe, want to...dance?" I asked, shyly. She blushed, smiling, and nodded. I got up and took ahold of her hand, leading her to the dance floor.**

**Then they started to play slow music. _'Okay...this is going pretty well.' _I thought. She put her right hand onto my shoulder and put her other hand in mine. I put my free hand onto her petite waist and we started to glide across the dancec floor. _'Thank God no one's clearing the floor for us...that would be really embaressing.' _I thought.**

**The music ended and we sat back down in our original spots. _'Crap...I still don't have a gift for her.' _I thought. "So...not to sound rude or anything, but where's my gift?" Nova asked. I froze, _'Gift, gift, gift. I need a gift!' _I grabbed her hand and gently pulled outside of the cafeteria. "I can't give you the gift in there. It's too loud." I told her, smiling. She returned the smile with another and we sat there in silence. "Hey, Allen?" I looked at her. "Is this the gift?" She pointed above us: Misletoe {a classic ;)} I blushed and got an idea. I looked at her blushed face, smiling, and I nodded. She blushed even more, but smiled in returned.**

**I didn't realize we we're leaning in until I could feel her breathe on my lips. I smirked and closed the gap between in a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened, but closed slowly closed in pleasure.**

**(Third Person POV)**

**Allen wrapped his slender arms around the small girls waist, pulling her closer into the kiss. He gently licked her bottom lip, asking her enterance. Nova, being the playful one, denied his plea. Allen growled softly and bit her lip, making her gasp in surprise. He smirked and his tongue traveled around inside her mouth. The young teens kept this position for a while and when they ran out of oxygen, they pulled apart. Panting slightly, Allen gave Nova a small peck on the lips. "I love you, Nova." Allen said, suddenly. Nova was shocked at first, but smiled, "I love you too, Allen." They rested their foreheads together and smiled at each other.**

**Little did they know, a certain red-headed, rabbit was hiding behind a corner and saw the entire thing. He smirked and went back to the cafeteria to tell everyone about the newly formed couple.**

* * *

**Quick A/N - 9/11/12**

**Me: I hope you liked it! I did Allen first because he's my favorite character and...*mumbles* he's kinda cute...**

**Lavi: *smirks* What was that?**

**Me: Nothing...**

**Allen: *blush***

**Kanda: Che...Katsumi does NOT own DGM. *eats Soba***

**Review!**

**\/**


End file.
